Angel with a Shotgun
by Froshe
Summary: Liée par un serment de son père, Yukino quitte sa famille pour se marier à dix-huit ans à un Seigneur des Ombres. Forcée à choisir entre les deux hommes qu'elle aime, sera-t-elle capable d'en écarter un de sa vie ? Et tout part en vrille quand elle doit de nouveau tout quitter et partir en exil...en pause jusqua la fin de cursed crew
1. Ou comment quitter sa famille

Hey ! Je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire avec Sabertooth ! N'hésitez pas à poster un ptit review ou à suivre, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis ça m'incite à continuer ;)

A écouter avec Angel with a Shotgun la chanson dont j'ai tiré le titre de ma fic' :D

* * *

Sa Majesté se pressa les mains l'une contre l'autre en secouant la tête. Il redoutait profondément ce que le Roi obscur pourrait lui demander. Il savait cependant que son invocation au combat coûtait très cher car nombre de gens l'avait regretté. Mais en voyant ses hommes tomber un à un sur le champ de bataille, en pensant à sa famille déchirée et peut-être même assassinée, en prédisant la fin de son Royaume et en songeant à milles autres choses horribles qui pouvaient arriver si cette guerre était perdue, il n'avait sû résister. Il avait tiré de son armure la fiole d'invocation, et avait prononcé les paroles décisives. Il s'en rappelait de ces mots...Mots chargés de peur et de sang.

_Ô Roi des sombres profondeurs,_

_Sans hésitation et en surmontant ma peur,_

_Je t'invoque ici et maintenant,_

_Puisses-tu tout régler en faisant couler le sang._

_Quelque soit le prix de cette apparition,_

_Je l'accepte non sans résignation._

_Si l'ennemi devant moi est défait,_

_Je t'accorderais tout ce que tu peux souhaiter._

Il trouvait ces vers légèrement pompeux avant, mais sur le front, il n'avait plus pensé ça une seule seconde. Il voulait qu'il vienne, il voulait que son peuple et sa famille soient heureux. Et il avait invoqué le Roi Obscur. Il se souvenait de la peur des guerriers ennemis et même celle de ses propres soldats. Lui-même craignait légèrement le Roi obscur, c'était vrai. Et il se rappellerait toujours le moment où le Roi des ténèbres avait répondu à son appel. Une ombre gigantesque venant des cieux avait couvert la plaine. Des sons et des chœurs guerriers avaient monté des profondeurs de la terre, et un homme, un seul, avait fait son apparition. Contrairement à ce qu'on croyait, il n'était pas sombre et était tout de blanc vêtu. Il avait ouvert les yeux, avait tourné sa tête avec une lenteur effrayante et d'une voix grave et rauque avait posé une seule question.

\- Vous promettez de m'offrir tout ce dont je souhaite ?

\- Oui ! Tout ce dont vous voudrez ! De l'or, de l'argent, des pierres précieuses, des terres ! Je vous offrirais tout ce que je peux donner ! Mais sauvez mon peuple, je vous en supplie ! Avait imploré le Roi, les larmes aux yeux, sous les regards choqués de ses soldats.

\- Bien. Avait tout simplement lâché le Seigneur des ombres, d'un ton froid et plat.

Le reste était flou pour le Roi. Il se souvenait juste s'être évanoui et après s'être réveillé, avoir vu un champ de bataille rempli de soldat ennemis morts. Ses hommes à lui s'étaient également évanouis, et il en avait remercié le ciel. Il aurait vraiment perdu la face si il avait été le seul à tomber dans les vapes...Un bout de feuille était accroché à sa chaussure et il s'était penché, étonné, pour le ramasser. Un message destiné pour lui était écrit dessus.

_Dans Treize jour et Treize heures, je reviendrai prendre mon dû. Et si vous refusez de me l'accorder...La mort sera une bénédiction pour vous et votre Royaume._

L'écriture était belle mais sans conteste celle du Roi Obscur. Nul autre n'aurait su écrire d'une façon si...effrayante mais posée. Cela lui mit des frissons dans le dos et il avait fourré le papier dans sa poche, d'un geste rageur. Si seulement, il n'avait pas été contraint de l'appeler ! Tout aurait été plus simple…

Et le voilà, Treize jours et presque Treize heures plus tard en attendant nerveusement la visite du Seigneur des Ombres. Il jeta un regard à côté de lui et aperçut sa femme, Angel qui lui souriait d'un air réconfortant. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé, il lui avait tout raconté sitôt son retour au Palais. Elle serrait dans ses bras une petite fille de six ans à peine. Celle-ci cherchait à se dégager de l'emprise de sa mère, ses cheveux blancs voletant autour d'elle tel un nuage de plume. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et leva un sourcil vers sa mère, affichant une expression inquiète.

\- Maman. Je sens une force… Je sens quelque chose de mal.

Sa mère se mordit la lèvre et échanga un regard peiné vers son époux. Comment lui expliquer ? Si comme sa fille le disait, le… Roi Obscur approchait, ce n'était bon pour personne.

\- Ecoute chérie. Quelqu'un va venir nous rendre visite, cependant n'aie pas peur. Il est sûrement un peu intimidant mais tu ne dois pas te laisser faiblir. Je te l'aie toujours dit, tu dois être une femme forte avec les temps qui courent déclara la Reine, en fixant sa fille fans les yeux.

La petite tourna une de ses mèches blanches entre ses doigts longs et agile et finit par répondre en levant la tête pour regarder sa mère.

\- Oui Maman. Je ne te décevrais pas. Promis.

La Reine sourit en voyant le visage de sa fille. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui fasse de mal et la serra encore plus fort contre elle.

\- Maman...Tu me fais mal...fit remarquer la fillette, contrite.

Angel s'apprêta à répondre, un grand sourire sur le visage lorsque les portes s' ouvrirent dans un fracas épouvantable. Les gardes se précipitèrent vers elles mais furent plaqués par une sorte de magnétisme contre les murs. Une silhouette se détacha de l'extérieur et s'avança d'un pas déterminé avec un air de conquérant vers les trônes.

\- Je viens réclamer mon dû. Annonça-t-il d'une voix qui en surprit plus d'un excepté le Roi.

La Reine se leva de son siège en déposant la fillette à côté d'elle et se dirigea, avec la même assurance, vers le nouveau venu.

\- Nous sommes des gens de parole. Vous aurez ce que vous désirez.

L'homme fit un pas de plus, se plaçant dans la lumière, de sorte que son visage soit dévoilé. Il portait une cape d'un blanc pur, presque aveuglant qui lui couvrait le reste de ses vêtements. Quand à son visage, il avait les yeux d'un bleu clair qui vous donnait l'impression qu'il sondait votre âme et des cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Il porta un regard vers la Princesse et un ricanement effrayant et sans chaleur brisa le silence.

\- Je sais. Vous tenez beaucoup à votre Royaume n'est-ce pas ? Et entre votre famille et votre peuple, qui privilégieriez-vous ?

Sans laisser à son royal époux le temps de répondre, la reine prit la parole.

\- Il choisirait son peuple, sans hésitation. Le royaume et la patrie passent avant les intérêts personnels pour un monarque. Vous devez certainement être au courant finit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

\- C'est la réponse que je souhaitais entendre sourit-il hypocritement.

Il leva les bras en l'air et les abaissa subitement, pointant un doigt vers le Roi des Terres du Sud. Sa voix changea d'intonation et siffla une prophétie en fusillant Sa Majesté du regard.

_Selon le serment donné en un lieu de combats, _

_Le Roi ici présent, tout souhait donnera._

_Si la parole est brisée,_

_Si le souhait est refusé._

_Une éternité de fléau, _

_sur le peuple s'abattra._

_Mais si la chose est donnée, _

_et le serment honoré,_

_Le Royaume, sans crainte, vivra_

_et tout renaîtra, en un souffle nouveau._

Il se tut brusquement et se tourna en direction de la petite fille.

\- Je veux votre fille.

La Reine s'étrangla avec sa salive et le fixa, bouche bée. Quant à la réaction du Roi et de la princesse, elle fut tout autre. Le Monarque se leva en hurlant qu'il n'en était pas question et la petite fille, s'avança courageusement vers le Roi obscur.

\- Ne fait pas ça, chérie ! Tu n'as pas à y aller, nous trouverons un moyen, s'époumona son père en avançant à son tour.

Le nouveau venu haussa un sourcil.

\- Cela veut dire que vous vous condamnez, vous et votre peuple à une éternelle souffrance ? Fit-il remarquer, amusé.

Le Roi adverse referma la bouche, la rouvrit, et la referma tel un poisson. Sa femme, la Reine, baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer. Vainqueur, le Roi obscur reprit la parole en désignant du regard la princesse.

\- Elle au moins est résignée. Vous devriez avoir honte de faire une crise devant votre fille, si jeune, rit-il cruellement. Elle épousera un de mes deux fils, lui assurant ainsi votre royaume à sa majorité.

\- Je viens. J'ai compris, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais forte, comme tu me l'as toujours dit, sourit doucement la petite princesse en s'adressant à sa mère. Au revoir, Papa, Maman.

Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait du Seigneur des ombres, et le regarda fixement, d'un air résigné mais royal. Elle serait une bonne reine un jour...songea son père, tristement.

\- C'est bien petite. Tu seras bien traitée, ne t'en fais pas, lui déclara l'autre Roi, comme elle l'appelait, d'un air étrangement affectueux.

\- Je sais. Merci pour avoir aidé mon papa et ma maman, le remercia la petite. Certes elle s'en allait, peut-être pour ne jamais revoir ses parents, mais sans l'aide de cet homme, son père et le royaume seraient morts. Peut-être que même sa mère aurait disparu… Celle-ci lui avait bien expliqué pourquoi le Roi obscur allait venir. Elle lui en voulait c'est vrai car elle allait être mariée à ses dix-huit ans à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais il avait sauvé son pays. Et pour cela, elle le remerciait.

L'homme partit d'un immense éclat de rire et lui sourit.

\- Tu es vraiment formidable toi. Déclara-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu seras quelqu'un de merveilleux pour mes fils. D'ailleurs comment t'appelles-tu ?

La petite fille passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blancs et releva la tête.

\- Yukino, Monsieur.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? ;) Merci à Lisette, Temii et Salamandre pour m'icniter à reprendre mon autre histoire Cursed Crew ;)


	2. Ou comment rencontrer son avenir

**Hey ! je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon...passons XD**

**Haru Whitewalker ( Vas y, ça fait trop solennel XD) Merci beaucoup pour ton com', Voilà la ptite suite, même si elle est pas super je trouve ;P M'a foi, ça sera mieux la prochaine fois XD Yosh :D T'a gagné pour le "mec" blond XD Haha, on ne sait pas avec qui finira Yuki" :D**

**purplekatja Merci de ton com', c'est super sympa, ça fait plaisir une nouvelle fan xD**

**Allez go ! Et hésitez pas à reviewer XD *sort***

* * *

Les portes du château se refermèrent derrière elle lourdement, et elle songea tristement que c'était la dernière fois sans doute qu'elle les voyait. Sans craindre d'avoir l'air ridicule, à son âge on n'y pensait pas de toute façon, elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main timide.

\- Au revoir mon château déclara-t-elle, les yeux légèrement plus brillants que d'habitude signifiant sa tristesse cachée.

L'homme blond éclata de rire et lui attrapa la main qu'il serra avant de la lui relâcher.

\- Petite, tu en auras un bien plus beau, bien plus grand et bien plus somptueux de château. Ne regrettes rien, tu entres dans une nouvelle ère la rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après tout, il était le Roi Sombre et son rôle n'était pas de réconforter une petite princesse nostalgique ! Ils marchèrent encore un peu, ruminant en silence chacun leurs mornes pensées et lorsque le domaine du Roi fut hors de vue, le Seigneur des ombres s'agenouilla et indiqua à Yukino d'en faire de même. Il attendit mystérieusement en tapotant le sol comme s'il voulait tromper son ennui et soupira quand il vit que rien ne venait. C'est alors qu'une plainte sourde et obscure monta des profondeurs de la terre, ce qui eut le mérite de terroriser la princesse et de ravir l'homme blond. Il allait pouvoir rentrer ! Il tourna la tête vers la petite et leva les yeux au ciel devant sa peur. Le Seigneur des ombre lui fit signe de regarder le sol et elle obéit, néanmoins apeurée.

\- Tu as peur Yukino ? Regarde la terre, regarde comme le sol bouillonne, regarde comme il réagit à mon appel. Tu n'as pas à le craindre. N'est-ce pas merveilleux toutes ces forces de la nature qui nous reconnaissent comme leurs supérieurs ? Alors ne craint rien, petite, et observe lui chuchota son ravisseur, fier de lui.

Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'acquiescer subjuguée en voyant la terre devenir de la boue, et le sol tournoyer juste sous leurs pieds. C'était juste...magique !pensa-t-elle en souriant sincèrement.

\- Maintenant, essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible lui murmura le Roi Sombre juste avant que la terre ne s'ouvrent sous eux et les engloutissent.

Elle ne put résister au fait de lâcher un petit cri lorsqu'ils chutèrent d'une hauteur d'approximativement trois ou quatre mètres. La chute lui parut très courte mais néanmoins douloureuse. Certes, ils avaient atterris sur une sorte de coussin géant qui les avait adouci le choc du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais n'ayant pas été préparée, elle était retombée en plein sur son coude qui la faisait énormément souffrir. L'homme blond examina son bras d'un œil attentif avant de lui assurer qu'elle n'aurait qu'un simple bleu et que rien n'était cassé.

Il la guida à travers une série de tunnels sombres, froids, humides et effrayants. Pas que Yukino ait une peur profonde des endroits sombres mais ayant été élevée comme une princesse, dans tous les sens du termes, la saleté et l'obscurité la répugnait. Elle ne réussit pas à réprimer ce frisson d'angoisse et de répulsion qui la saisit lorsqu'elle entra dans ce qui lui semblait être le millième tunnel. C'est qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle commençait à être vraiment fatiguée. Elle avait l'impression que tout ces événements s'étaient déroulés en plusieurs jours et non aujourd'hui même. Quelle vie...soupira-t-elle en évitant encore une fois, une toile d'araignée suspendue juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle serra les dents et força ses pieds à avancer, habituant ses yeux à l'obscurité et avança en suivant le Seigneur des ombres. Ce nom lui allait vraiment bien ! Rit intérieurement la petite fille en observant le concerné marcher parmi les flaques d'égouts, les insectes et la poussière sans aucun problème apparent. Son coeur à elle battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas déchirer sa cage thoracique pour s'échapper. Il était tellement bruyant que l'homme même se retourna en la fixant d'un air agacé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Ce n'est qu'un peu de noir. Et le noir symbolise la nuit, la lune. As-tu peur de la lune ? Non. Alors n'ai pas peur ici. Tu emprunteras bien souvent, je pense, ces souterrains, alors affronte les maintenant siffla-t-il, les yeux dilatés, une veine se plissant sur son front.

\- J..Je...je n'ai pas peur ! Se défendit bravement la petite en redressant les épaules et en accélérant le pas.

\- Mais bien sûr...marmonna le Roi sombre d'un ton si bas que lui seul put l'entendre.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, le chemin se séparant en trois tunnels différents, et il hésita. Mais pas plus d'un quart de seconde, puis il reprit son chemin se dirigeant tout droit.

\- Je doute que visiter les cachots t'intéresse, ricana le blond en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et vous avez raison. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important à voir déclara la petite en s'armant de tout son courage.

Le Seigneur des Ombres la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les gouttelettes d'eau qui glissaient le long des stalactites et partit d'un rire rauque.

\- Ne pense pas ça…

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau devant une longue porte d'un bleu saphir et Yukino soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin arrivés! La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement effroyable qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un, et la salle de Réception apparut devant la princesse dans toute sa splendeur. La princesse resta bouche bée devant la beauté glaciale de la pièce. En effet, Yukino avait été instruite déjà au arts et avait visite plusieurs musées, ce qui expliquait sa connaissance en la matière. La salle semblait avoir été faite entièrement en glace, et cela se transmettait par la température...songea la petite, et un lustre taillé dans du cristal gelé était accroché majestueusement au plafond. Quant au décor, il était tout simplement parfait. Il n'y avait pas une once de poussière et chaque chose était à sa place en harmonie. Rien n'était disgracieux dans ce décor glacial et tout y brillait. Le plus surprenant était l'immense escalier qui illuminait la pièce. Il semblait avoir été taillé avec la plus grande précision et les gravures elles-mêmes ne possédaient pas une seule imperfection.

\- Tu aimes ? Demanda le propriétaire d'un air soucieux.

Il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter de son avis, et Yukino répondit avec plaisir que c'était absolument fabuleux.

\- Oh oui ! C'est tout simplement...magique ! On se croirait dans un conte, s'exclama-t-elle, aux anges.

Ils gravirent ensembles les marches gelées de l'escalier, que la princesse monta non sans appréhension redoutant l'écroulement de celui-ci. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire glisser ses mains le long de la rambarde, s'assurant de l'absolue vérité de la construction de l'escalier.

\- Il est bien en glace...murmura-t-elle éblouie.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Rit le Seigneur des ombres, plutôt content de lui.

\- A tout sauf à ça… avoua la petite en affichant un sourire gêné.

Arrivés au terme de l'escalier de glace, ils firent une nouvelle fois face à une porte cette fois couleur vert émeraude et entreprirent de l'ouvrir à l'aide de clefs spéciales et de verrous. Yukino attendait avec hâte le décor suivant car elle se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucun rapport avec la salle précédente.

Le paysage la surprit énormément, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas étaler sa surprise, trop occupée à dévisager de toute ses forces, le décor sous ses yeux.

Devant elle s'étalait le jardin typique qu'on aurait pu s'imaginer d'un château mais en plus élaboré. Des allées recouvertes de petits gravats blancs zigzaguait entre des buissons taillés en formes abstraites, et des fontaines riches en sculptures s'imposaient à chaque croisement. Le résultat était divin et quoi qu'on puisse en dire, très recherché. Il n'y avait pas, comme on eu pu y croire, un résultat brouillons mais tout le contraire, très méthodique.

Une idée lui traversa la tête et elle agrippa la manche de soie blanche de son interlocuteur pour lui en faire part.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela l'homme, vaguement embarrassé.

\- Est-ce que la couleur des portes qu'on a franchie, correspond au décor que vous avez fait construire derrière ? S'enquit la princesse, en penchant la tête à la manière d'une chouette. Signe qu'elle était perplexe.

Le blond pencha sa tête également, dans un mouvement mécanique, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux en reprenant une attitude normale.

\- Je suis content que tu ai deviné, les personnes à avoir remarqué se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, dit-il après un court silence.

\- Tant mieux alors ! Répondit Yukino, un air de bonheur affiché sur le visage.

Des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre et l'homme tendit l'oreille avant de sourire d'un air qui le transfigura totalement. On aurait dit un homme normal qui venait d'apprendre une nouvelle particulièrement joyeuse.

\- Je vais te présenter mes fils, c'est mieux maintenant il est vrai, concéda-t-il en l'enjoignant à le suivre.

Yukino le suivit, inquiète, mais n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'un gamin aussi blond que son père, d'approximativement son âge, sauta sur l'homme et le fit basculer.

\- Papa ! Tu es revenu, s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

L'homme se redressa, rouge de honte devant la princesse qui avait éclaté de rire, et allait répondre, sans doute pour gronder son fils lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un autre garçon, celui-ci aux cheveux noirs comme le jai.

\- Pardonne-moi père, je n'ai pas su le retenir, s'empressa de s'excuser le nouvel arrivant avant de fusiller son apparemment frère, du regard.

\- Héhé… répondit le blond en baissant le regard.

\- Vous me faîtes honte devant une princesse. Dépêchez-vous de vous présenter, les gronda leur père bien que son étincelle dans son regard détrompe ses paroles rudes et froides.

Le petit blond s'approcha de Yukino et lui sourit aimablement.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Sting ! J'espère que tu vas bien t'entendre ici ! De toute façon...Tant que je suis là, on ne peut pas s'ennuyer rit-il en s'écartant pour laisser place à son frère.

\- C'est sûr...marmonna leur père, en souriant à son tour.

\- Enchantée. Je suis Yukino, princesse des îles du Sud et du Nord se présenta Yukino, gentillement. Et toi tu es ? Demanda-t-elle au garçon aux cheveux noirs qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux saisirent la princesse et la firent frémir. Ils avait des yeux rouges carmins, des yeux rouges comme le sang...Comme la guerre.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Rogue...murmura vaguement le garçon avant de se retirer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est toujours comme ça, la rassura Sting avant d'éclater de rire, devant le visage furieux de son frère.

Un dernier rayon de soleil les éclaira et Yukino leur sourit une fois de plus et avança dans leur direction. _Elle était de se douter qu'ils seraient un jour son passé, son présent et surtout son avenir..._


End file.
